History (Discontinued)
by AscendingCanadian
Summary: History isn't always a good thing, as mistakes of the past, will, inevitably, come to bite. (Discontinued due to extreme writers block, will write up a different story)


The clacking of a typewriter echoed through out the small room, the almost indiscernible sound of metal softly meeting metal flowed from the middle stall, anyone nearby knew who it was. Blonde hair, blue eyes, metal arms, and her signature Jade brooch differentiated her from the rest.

Her name, while not widely known, was nonetheless recognizable, her role on the days leading up to the wedding of the Prince of Flugel and Princess of Drossel had boosted her reputation right through the roof. Especially C.H. Postal Company's reputation, recent statistics showed that people coming to them had tripled in the last few months after the Royal Wedding.

But to Violet, things were a little different...well...as different as 'nothing really changed' could get. Her behaviour had practically been the same after the wedding, the exception being that time when she wrote 50 letters to be sent to the same household for the next fifty years.

Cattleya, Iris, and Erica had never forgotten when she returned from that request, crying at the thought of Anne being left alone in the Mansion until she grows up had hit her where it hurt the most. After all, being left alone for the early parts of her life was something anyone doesn't forget easily.

The sound of someone knocking on the door alerted everyone to a someone on the otherside, an auburn haired woman walked in, she had a rather rich aura around her, her auburn somewhat curvy hair reaching all the way down to her waist, she had a rather large shoulder bag hanging on her right.

"Is Miss Evergarden here?"

Erica recognized the voice, it was the woman Violet had written her first letter to, broken hearted because of what the Doll wrote while still lacking experience.

"Yes. How may I serve you?" Came a voice from the middle stall.

The Doll appeared from her stall, her blue outfit constrasting the predominantly brown and white room. She was not wearing her gloves, showcasing her silver hands for the world to see. Her gloves lying on her desk. Neatly folded.

"Uhm...can we be left alone please?" The woman requested, the other 3 dolls obliged, leaving the room, the woman followed then until they were at the door, closing it once the other dolls were out. Erica felt uneasy, as if something was amiss with the woman.

Cattleya, being the senior, noticed her odd behaviour and spoke.

"Erica? Is something wrong?"

The short haired girl shook her head, disregarding her uneasiness and thinking that the woman was nothing to aorry about.

"Our break is nearing anyways, c'mon, let's have lunch." Cattleya said mattrr-of-factly, as soon as Erica was about to take her second step down the stairs, thinking of what she was going to-

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

The sound of a gunshots echoed throughout the building, the trio were the first to respond, running towards the door in an attempt to open it. Cattleya turned the doorknob.

"Dammit, it's locked." She cussed, the sound of a struggle could be heard on the otherside, a body was slammed on the door with a great amount of force, followed by the sound of something hitting the wall.

As soon as Hodgins arrived, Cattleya was about to kickdown the door when-

 _ **BANG**_

A fourth shot eminated from the room.

Cattleya, with help from Hodgins, kicked down the door, the hinges breaking and splinters scattering along with the door falling down.

Violet was leaning on the wall with blood staining her clothes, gun in hand. Opposite to her was the woman with a single bullet hole on her forehead. Paper was scattered all along the floor, some covered in blood, some not

Hodgins and company stood still, registering the event.

They were promptly snapped out of their trance with the sound of Violet dropping the gun and falling to the floor.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I wrote this on a whim, and I apparently write better at night._**

 ** _I apologize if this story isn't to your liking, I also apologize if this story IS to your liking but suddenly disappeared, as I have a history of not being good at writing multi-chapter stories._**

 ** _Reason I didn't put a genre is well...I don't really know where I'm taking this._**

 ** _So...yeah...leave a review, thanks :)_**


End file.
